


Listen

by Nixie0312



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Banshees, Death, Fire, Seer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie0312/pseuds/Nixie0312
Summary: Perhaps now they will listen to me...





	Listen

This was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when it’s best to stay in bed because everything is going to turn out bad. I’d said that from the beginning…but no one listens. Not when I predicted the fire, not when I saw Holly wither away as death claimed another victim. I see everything, even the things I don’t want to, but they still never listen.  
It’s like shouting in a storm or whispering to a deaf person. I have all of this knowledge spilling out of my mouth like a flood taking to the streets. But still…no one ever listens.  
It wasn’t always like this; they used to listen to me. They used to hang off of every word I’d utter, as if I was a prophet from a God that clearly doesn’t exist. But ever since the accident they haven’t listened.  
It wasn’t my fault…well, maybe it was. But it was only a ‘minor slip’; a minor slip that cost hundreds of lives! I can still hear their shrieks and screams, they’re somehow louder than mine. I’d foreseen the fire and knew that I could stop it, so I did what any other psychic would do. I screamed! I screamed to everyone! I screamed about the raging inferno that would demolish buildings and steal lives. I screamed about everything…except for the right location. I’d jumped to conclusions in my mad, frantic state and led the entire fire and police department to the town hall. In the cold chill of November, from there we could see the oddly beautiful glow of the fire in the middle of the dark abyss known as night. The only problem was that it was on the other side of town. By the time we arrived it was too late. Silence. Silence had echoed all around us. It had been a clear contrast to the painful screams that clawed at our eardrums. We were no longer looking at a raging prison and futile escapes but at a morgue. A morgue that had held bodies that no one could recognise. Since then, nobody has listened.  
Shamefully, I think to myself, perhaps we wouldn’t be in this situation we’re in now if they had listened to me. Snapping myself from my dark thoughts I glanced around. I’m surrounded by bodies covered in blood, held captive by the chains that slither from the walls. In effect, that’s all we are. Just more bodies; bodies that will be discovered in the dead of the night. It’s a sinister thought but I consider myself a realist. Well I have since the accident, I don’t sugar coat things and neither do they. The venom biting in their tones as they judge me for my ‘minor slip’! A manic laugh drags itself out of me and my eyes glint with glee as the next victim is taken and I await their screams. Perhaps now they will listen to me.


End file.
